Losing My Favourite Game
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, Coupling mimato. Sort of sequel to ‘Ride’


This is the squeal to my tiny story/song fanfic Ride, it would be nice if you read that one first but if you don't want to oh well its not like I can force you is it? Nope didn't think so!  
For people who don't wanna read ride, this is the story line Matt left Mimi for his band, 6 years ago, Mimi is going to a club and she doesn't know Matt will be there! Matt who still tries to say sorry but Mimi doesn't want his shit, ok glad I sorted that out :) This story is powered by the Cardigans and there songs :)  
I don't own digimon, if I did you know what I'll say sora would be dead bwhahah!! Sora bashing lol I don't own the name Teenage Wolves I dunno who's this is but if its yours I give you full credit!  
Yes I know my grammar and spelling stuck but hopefully it won't be that bad as I have my new beta reader :) she so nice :))  
This is short like my other one I like them like this! Means it helps my writer's block! Enjoy  
  
  
*My Favorite Game*  
  
  
Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolie turned up at a famous opening off a new club, as Mimi walked thought the door, her high heels beating the stone floor, her eyes spotted a poster, she scanned it quickly. "What's this?" Mimi spoke up "Oh shit!" Kari whispered, "your in for it now Kari" yolie replied, Mimi ripped the poster down and watched it being teared into little piece's by her heels, "what's that?" "At the moment, it's a fucked up poster!" sora replied trying to get Mimi away from the words reading Teenage Wolves. "Did you know!" "Know what?" Kari asked sweetly, "you know what!" Mimi screamed, "you knew he was going to be here didn't you! And you didn't tell me!" "You wouldn't of come if you knew" "you got that right!" "Are we going in or not?" yolie asked, "yes we are" Mimi replied, throwing the doors open. "This is your fault Kari" "my fault you wanted to do this too sora! So don't go blaming it on me!" Kari shouted at sora but they quickly followed Mimi who full of rage was pushing people to get the bar, she sat down on the bar stool "give me something stiff" Mimi growled "you sure? A pretty thing like you wouldn't like something light" Mimi turned to face the bar man, "wanna live to say that again" she replied cold as stone, "here's your drink" the bar man carefully gave it to her, in which Mimi drunk it all at once.  
  
Back stage...."It looks like a good crowd tonight!" "That's good, I couldn't deal with mouthy bitches tonight, I'm not in the mood!" Matt replied picking up his guitar, "ready for center stage?" Toby grinned "yeah sure, bring it on" Matt followed his band, he slowly walked on to the stage and picked up the microphone.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight" "I wouldn't of come I was force!" some one shouted at the stage, I know that voice Matt thought. "Well to those who wanted to come thank you" Matt replied coldly, he took a step back" "lets hope he falls of the stage" the voiced shouted out again, this time he spotted who it was, "fuck I'm in deep shit" he whispered.  
  
Mimi watch the stand, she couldn't take it the hurt was growing she had to stop him before he fucked up her life full stop, Mimi who was drinking allot got up and headed towards the stage. "I guess you didn't fall of then that's a real shame" Matt looked down to come face to face with Mimi, "its you!" "Who else would it be your mother?" Mimi asked as she stood on the stage trying not to fall off, "what's your problem Mimi?" "MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM!" she spat at him "is you!" she growled "you fucked up my life and you're still doing it now! Your phone calls! I can't deal with this! You had the choice!" "You made me chose" "yes and you picked wrong!" "I picked wrong! I'm glad I didn't pick a spoilt selfish bitch like you!" "How dare you!" Mimi punched him and the swung the microphone stand around which tripped Matt up and he fell headfirst into the floor, "ha!" Mimi replied as she stood back to look at her handy work and then, as she was so drunk she fell of the stage and landed on Matt.  
  
"At least I know your ego protect you! And me!" Mimi told Matt, "get off me Mimi!" "No way!" Mimi who was sitting on matt's back pulled his arms behind his back, "so this is what you wanted!" "You need to stop talking pretty boy or I'll pull your arms off!" "You have been drinking!" "No duh! This is a bar that's what people do" Mimi spat at him as she pulled back on his arms, "Ow" he moaned in pain "will you quit that!" "Why should I, you need the pain! I got pain I paid my debt by being left at an airport now it your turn!" "So you're going to kill me!" "Not here just make your life living hell!" A few men pulled off Mimi their, "get off me!" Matt stood up "Matt leave me alone!" Mimi screamed as she tried to hit him again, "that's it your spoilt brat attitude is annoying me you're coming with me!" Matt grabbed her arm and dragged her to his dressing room.  
  
The door slammed "how dare you!" Matt sat down "explain" "explain what your sad life?" Mimi asked as she looked around the room, "why you hate me so!" "You left me!" "That's it" "well it is a good reason! You hurt me" "you made me chose" "I was 16 years old! And my boyfriend had decided to leave me for his little band" "you were jealous" "jealous my ass!" Mimi walked towards the door. "Why won't you forgive me?" Matt asked as he leaned on his dressing table, "because I don't want to be hurt again" Mimi replied as she slammed the door, leaving an upset Matt who was just staring at the door blankly hoping she would come back.  
  
Mimi leaned against the door and she closed her eyes, feeling her hot tears run down her face. "You did it again Matt made me feel like dirt!" Mimi moaned, as Matt opened the door "I was hoping you haven't left" Matt reached out for Mimi's hand, in which case his own hers, "Matt don't please" Mimi free herself from his grip.  
  
The End.... Love never goes the way you want it to :*(  
  
Want me to write an other one? Please review, tell me what you think, no flames thank you :)  
This story is making me cry lol I'm so funny sometimes, I'm off to write more to family man or take a stab at my heart enjoy :)  
Luve,  
Kittie  
Xxxxx 


End file.
